Emily's Letter
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Emily sends an email to Serena about an unwanted discovery involving Mirandy, and the reason why Miranda was making everyone miserable. One-Shot.


**Prompt: Miranda forgets to turn her webcam off, and Emily checks it on the hour to ensure if Miranda needs anything from her. She gets quite the eyeful of Miranda and Andrea having sex.**

**From femslash-lovers-unite tumblr page.**

**A/N: This is probably totally not what anyone expects when reading that, but still, I hope you enjoy. I'm still trying to get my muse back to get things rolling again. It's been pretty much at a stand still, but I'm starting to chug along a little bit at a time. Thank you all for being patient.**

**All my love,**

**CBC**

* * *

_Dear Serena,_

_God, you have no idea how jealous I am that you got a month off to go to Brazil. Though… I am dreadfully sorry for the loss of your father._

_Bloody hell, we've been run through and squashed by her bad temper. Something has been bothering her since last week, and it was the most infuriating thing to deal with._

_Well, you'll be happy to know, Serena, that I found out all about what was making Miranda so horrific._

_Bollocks, I should have realized something was going on. Miranda never leaves her webcam on when she is of sound mind… though I question her sanity on many occasions as well as my own. I was terrified that I had forgotten something. So, I decided to dutifully check the connection about every hour or so, in case I suddenly had an order to do something._

_I made a terrible mistake, Serena. I will never forgive myself of my horrific judgment. I should have known that something bad was going to happen. If only I had listened to the tingling in my spine._

_God, Serena. I cannot ever unsee what I saw, or unhear what I heard._

_Andrea. Yes, the fat cow who was the second assistant last year, and ran off in Paris! Yes, that Andrea. Bloody hell, Serena… I opened up my cam, to check on Miranda's webcam… and there she was. Nude as a babe. Sweating, panting, grunting, keening, and wailing… as a moaning, groaning, panting, naked Miranda fucked her from behind with the largest… bollocks… the largest strap-on dildo I have ever laid my eyes on and never, ever, want to see again._

_Oh God how I wish I could unsee it. Or better yet, unhear it. God… the noises, Serena! There was the sticky squelch, and the heavy slap, and the mixing voices… and bloody hell… Serena, I swear to God if you are not still reading, I will murder you. I will NOT live with this burden on my own!_

_I just witnessed Miranda Priestly fucking the brains out of that fat cow! She was saying how she was miserable all week because they had to wait so long to be together!_

_She ran the whole office ragged and fired nine people because of her sexual frustration, Serena!_

_I just saw ten seconds of something I swear I haven't seen anywhere but some porn video when I caught my last boyfriend having a go on his own!_

_Serena! Find me some doctor who can extract this detrimental memory from my brain!_

_I just saw my boss' bouncing breasts, Serena! God, I saw the hair that was so neatly trimmed... and I just saw her grinding and fucking the one person who has ruined my life more than Miranda has! She had a grip on Andrea's hip with one hand, and the other buried into Andrea's hair, bucking like those huge beastly stallions and broncos from when we went to a rodeo._

_Serena… I just witnessed something I never wanted to see, never thought I'd ever see… and never want to think about again._

_I'm now off to get smashed, hammered, and stoned, and then plan to sleep for a week. Hopefully by then I will have killed enough brain cells to never have to remember this night… ever again._

_Ta,_

_Emily_

Shivering, Emily pressed send on the email, and grabbed the bottle of whiskey sitting beside her. She took a swig, grimacing at the sting as the alcohol slipped down her throat.

"Bloody hell, why can't somebody have figured out how to go back in time." She grumbled and groused as she stood from her desk and toddled to her bed after taking another deep swallow of the heavy whiskey. She needed to get drunk. Really drunk. So drunk that she would never remember this night… ever again.

Several minutes later, after finishing off the large bottle, and starting a second… she passed out lying out on her bed, not a thought in her mind.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. There it is! What do you think?**

**Once again, thank you all for being so kind and patient, and leaving wonderful reviews.**

**You're all lovely!**

**All my love,**

**CBC**


End file.
